The sword stylings of Rin Okumura
by AskingJordan
Summary: After seeing how kick-ass his little brother is at almost everything...school, teaching, exorcism, Rin decides to teach Yukio how to fight sing a sword. After Yukio reluctantly agrees to let his elder brother teach him swordsmanship,something goes wrong and Yukio is high on guilt. Meanwhile, a high level demon and some accomplices attack just outside the academy grounds.


**So huge shoutout to Espeon804 for the whole idea of this story, you should go see their blue exorcist story, its great, plus her others too :)**

 **Yukio/Rin one shot, please review!**

The way his arms moved so quickly without hesitation, the way he perfected his flawless aim, the way he quickly reloaded before doing it all over again. Was he always that good? Was he naturally talented with guns? Was his little brother that amazing? Rin sat glaring at the polished hand gun on his brothers bed, it sort of glistened under the sun, making it seem like a beautiful accessory rather then a dangerous weapon. Yukio was still polishing the second, the glee in his glasses making his eyes unseeable to his older brother. Though his facial expression was hidden, Rin knew Yukio was fully concentrated. He wondered how long it took to train using one, i mean, they wouldn't just give a exorcist, specially a child exorcist, a weapon powerful enough to kill. You had to earn the right to use a gun.

Rin liked his sword, it was just sorta apart of him now. At first he didn't really want to carry it everywhere, sleep with it, take it with him when he had a bath. Over a short time it was like an extra body part that was somewhat detachable. It was convenient having it with him all the time, considering it held his powers within it. Plus, he had to admit, the thing looked bad-ass! The details on it looked edgy, yet not to edgy. The big ass blade making it look way cool like a prop from a movie. He was used to his sword, yet he was still curious about Yukio's weapons. Did his brother choose to fight with guns? Was it his old mans idea?

"Hey Yukio?"

"What is it nii-san, i'm busy." Replied the younger demon, not stopping from polishing his pistol.

"How long have you been using guns for?"

"Long enough to know how to use one."

Rin scowled, getting up and standing over his younger brother. "Come on, that's not an old were you the first time you shot something?"

"I was shooting targets aged eight, by age ten i shot my first demon."

Ten? Who let's a ten year old play with guns and encourages them to kill?

"Guns are awesome!" Rin cried, grinning widely.

"It's not a toy Rin, it's a weapon!" Yukio finally looked up, trying to make his elder sibling understand the importance of a guns definition.

"I know, i know! No need to lecture me." Rin held his hands out in defence "Are you cleared to use any other sort of weapons?"

"Any sort of gun, though i do prefer my hand guns they're easier to control. Guns can be loaded with different bullets depending on the demon, some can be tranquilliser darts. I also can use holy water grenades, or any other sort of grenade really."

"Have you ever used a sword?"

"No, I've had no need for it considering I didn't go for the knight meister."

"LET ME TEACH YOU!" Rin exclaimed, pulling his little brother off his bed, nearly making him drop the gun on the floor.

"Teach me what?"

"To use a sword!"

"You barley even know how to use a sword yourself, nii-san."

Rin growled in annoyance "Shut up you four eyed prick, I'm pretty damn good! Good enough to kill all those demons and fight wasn't I!"

Yukio smiled in a failed attempt to calm down his older brother. "That's true, but I have no desire to learn how to use a sword."

"You may need it one day! It doesn't hurt to just try?"

"Okay then, I guess it would be alright to try it out."

"GREAT COME ON!" Rin dragged Yukio out the dorm room and all the way outside until they reached the forrest.

"Rin! I didn't mean right now! I have things to do, and so do you! Did you do your homework yet?"

Rin stuttered, scratching his head out of habit "Err…um….But Yukio! Were hear now, let me teach you!"

"Fine..lets go find a clearing."

The twins walked deep into the forrest, looking for a suitable place to start the lesson Rin was going to give. Once they found a place Yukio approved off, they began.

"Alright, give it a go!" Rin said, shrugging the sword of his back and throwing it to his brother.

Yukio caught it and took the sword out of its bag. He hesitated about drawing it, his hands unsure if they should continue.

"Don't hesitate drawing it, you wouldn't hesitate in battle, right?"

"Your right." He gently laughed before drawing the sword. He watched his brother alight in blue flames and his demonic features grew.

"Okay, light up!"

"What?" Yukio asked, confused by Rin's words.

"Light up! ….in the flames….damn it Yukio, summon your flames!"

"How do my flames teach me swordsmanship?"

"They don't, but it's how I do it, and I'm the teacher here so light up!"

The younger demon thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to actually 'light up', the only times he had ever shown his blue flames was when his demonic side first awakened. He focused on the feeling of the flames inside him and pictured them dancing around his body like his brothers did.

Blue flames lit his body, though his flames weren't as crazy as they were that day. This time it was just a few light flames, a few ballerinas practising for a rehearsal. His flames much like Rin's, his flame horns, random flame tuffs sitting on his body, and his tail would of been lit too if it were not tucked in rather tightly. Their flames were so similar but so different.

Yukio gripped the sword awkwardly, trying to position it right. The elder twin guided his hands correctly to where he was meant to be gripping. His hands sort of shaking with the anxiety of holding an unfamiliar weapon.

"Ok! Hold on!"

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Yukio shouted as his elder brother ran off into the forest.

Rin returned about four minutes later with a few tree stumps.

"YOU CHOPPED DOWN A TREE?"

"Relax bro, i found them on the ground, loosen up." Replied Rin, tossing the large stumps carelessly on the ground.

"What are they for?" Yukio watched as Rin knelt down and positioned the stumps in crooked lines.

"Slice 'em!" Rin beamed, moving back giving Yukio space.

After a brief pause and a few second thoughts Yukio brought down the sword and smashed it into a tree trunk, a part of it broke off sending wood shards flying.

"No, you've got to hold it at a different angle to get the perfect slice." Rin repositioned his arms to an upper hight before moving back to his spot.

He swung the sword with a tight grip at the second stump, this time the blade cracking the wood harder and dissolving the whole thing into tiny splinters flying through the air.

"Nice job Yukio!" Rin praised, high-fiveing his little brother.

Yukio demolished the other stumps using the technique that Rin had shown him.

"That was kinda fun nii-san, thanks!"

"It's not over yet mole face! How many tree stumps do you think will attack you in the future? That was something easy to teach position and strike, and it's not meant to be fun! It's a sword with a very sharp blade, and this is sword class not a game!"

Yukio gasped, slightly taken back at his brothers words. He was right, this was a sword. This wasn't a toy. It wasn't meant to be fun; it was meant to teach him how to use a sword to battle.

"Now, come at me."

"What?"

"Come at me, fight me."

"Nii-san, I can't do that your my brother."

"Come on Yukio, it's not real fighting, it's only practise."

Yukio gulped swallowing the bad feeling that was lurking in his throat. He charged at Rin and swung the sword in the same way he sliced up the tree stumps. Rin dodged and used his hands to block the swords attacks, pushing back his brothers attempt to 'stab' him. His arm arched back and he slammed the sword from above down, striking his brother. Rin encouraged him to continue and he did, and to be honest he was doing pretty well technique wise considering it was his first time with a sword.

The flames around the sword flickered, he smacked the blade into his brothers direction, striking him down.

"RIN!"

The younger looked down mortified at what he'd done. On the floor knelt his elder brother with a huge slash in his side. Blood oozed from the wound, soaking through his clothes and covering his hands that went to aid his side.

"I'm good! It'll heal up soon! You did pretty good Yukio!" Rin's face showed his delighted mood, as did his tail.

"But nii-san, your..your."

"I expected that to happen! I'm good, i told you."

Yukio still stood shocked and how Rin was okay with his side being slaughtered by his younger sibling. Why wasn't he screaming in pain, or why wasn't he mad?

The boys walked back to their dormitory, one limping, one sulking. The journey was silent no matter how many stupid jokes Rin cracked at the start, Yukio didn't respond. When they were back and in their dorm room Kuro came up to them to welcome them back.

"Rin! What happened?" Meowed Kuro, jumping frantically at Rin's face.

"I'm good Kuro, I was just teaching Yukio how to use the Koma sword!" His grin showed he was genuinely okay and Kuro seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Yukio, how did you do!"

"I suppose…i did okay, Kuro." He stroked the cat sidhe as it jumped onto his shoulder.

"Okay? Yukio you kicked my ass! Nice going!"

As much as his elder brother's happiness made him feel somewhat proud of his progress in sword fighting, he felt guilty. Guilty that he butchered his brothers side, despite the fact it was practically almost healed up now thanks to fast demonic healing powers, he still felt guilty. He watched as Rin pulled off his blood stained shirt throwing it into the laundry basket. His wound was deep, but at least it was recovering.

"Are you gonna patch me up?" Rin asked waiting for his heroic brother to come to the rescue with his first aid kit

Yukio smiled, grabbing the kit from the bathroom and cutting a bandage into size. He cleaned his brother's wound which of course Rin whined about, just like every time he did it. Every fight he gotten into he would patch up his brother's wounds and whenever he cleaned them with disinfectant, he would complain of the slight stinging pain that came along with it. He wrapped the bandage around his brothers wound, before taping it shut and cutting off dangling threads.

"All finished." Yukio announced, putting away the medical equipment.

"Thanks bro!" His tail wagged in extra appreciation.

"Rin, I'm sorry abo-"

"Will you shut up about it, I was the one that asked you to attack me, I knew that it would happen."

Yukio was about to argue back, and claim the whole situation was his fault. His phone ringing interrupted the twins argument.

"Okumura speaking." He said seriously, instantly switching back into work mode. "Yes, I understand, we're on our way."

"You got called?"

"No, we both did."

Rin gasped, shocked he actually was needed for something other then a shitty job he was normally assigned too like some big ass squid or exterminating coal tars.

"Apparently theres a high level demon with a few mid level accomplices that are attacking just outside of true cross, get dresses nii-san."

"Right!" Rin seemed delighted as he shoved on his clothes and swinging his sword over his shoulder. "Kuro, are you coming?" The cat sidhe meowed his yes and jumped onto Rin's head as they waited for Yukio to open the door with his infinity key.

As soon as they stepped into the scene, they could hear the loud growling of a high level demon.

 **So this is just a mini story which will have about 3-5 parts, definitely no more then five. Anyways, please review I'd love to hear your thoughts on this :)**


End file.
